The Game
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Harboring feelings towards someone who's already in a relationship is never easy.He refused to give her up even knowing that she is happy in the arms of another man.His conclusion?A game - one with his own pride and feelings at stake.The result?No one have an answer to that yet.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N:** My try on the newest HM game and since a friend won't stop asking 'What's with all the tragedy stories lately?'. XD I haven't play though but it seems fun to write something you haven't play – just like Animal Parade. XD English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

_Italic words _– Allen's thoughts

* * *

"You seriously need to change that attitude of yours."

"Hmm? Do you have problem with my personality?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I do."

"Hoo. Mind if I ask which part of it that you didn't like?"

"Everything."

**THE GAME**

Allen raised an eyebrow as he halted the movement of the scissors in hand from further doing its job. He stared at the reflection of the blonde in the mirror in front of him. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" the blonde retorted, mimicking his action raising an eyebrow as she stared back at him in the mirror.

Allen shrugged. "You don't look like you're trying to be funny and all, that's for sure," he answered and resumed his work – the sound of the pair of red scissors in his hand working was once again echoed in the empty room of the hair salon.

"You won't get a girlfriend if you keep on acting like that," the blonde smirked as she followed the movement of the hairstylist's scissors via the large mirror in front of her seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel. Can't you see that the women in this village practically swoon over me? They keep mentioning my name every time they're talking about men – I am the most striking one of us all bachelors here." _Not that I care anyway. I already have someone that I very much would like to be together with._

"Oh, please," Rachel shook her head slightly and earned herself a quick mutter of 'don't move' from the red-haired man. "Where did you hear that? Were you stalking the ladies while they're gossiping in the village square? How very un-gentleman you are, Allen."

"I'm not a stalker and I'm obviously not a rude person to purposely eavesdropping on other people's conversation – especially not the ladies," the red-haired hairstylist replied as he brushed off some of the blonde hair off her cloth-covered shoulder. "We're done," he announced as he pulled out a mirror and placed it on the back of the blonde-haired farmer's head. "How's this?"

Rachel leaned forward to the big mirror in front of her, staring hard at her own image and occasionally tilting her head left and right to check her hair. She raised a hand and used it to caress the back of her head before finally nodding at her reflection.

"It's perfect, Allen," she expressed her opinion on her new hairstyle as the red-haired hairstylist removed the piece of cloth that covered her body and waved it several times to remove the hair sticking onto it. "Brilliant job as always," the blonde continued and rose from her seat, walking towards the dark-brown counter inside the hair salon while the red-haired man put away the cloth in his hand.

Allen pushed upwards his glasses once before walking towards behind the counter the blonde farmer was standing. "But of course. What else do you expect from the great me?" he smirked, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the woman's face. _You have such a beautiful face._

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And bloody arrogant as always," she sighed before fishing out her wallet from her cow-skin printed pouch on her waist. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, Allen. You're having way too much pride on yourself…and didn't actually being shy about showing it off," she said as she handed him the payment for his previous service.

"Why should I being modest about my talents?" Allen reached out the gold and tossed it inside the drawer of the counter, cocking an eyebrow at the same time at the blonde's remark. "Seeing that not everyone else was gifted talents such as mine, isn't it natural to show it off – being proud of it?"

"Ah, but you're…Okay, okay," the blonde farmer raised both hands into the air, a clear sign of surrendering. "I give up. There's just no way will I be able to talk you out of this, right?" she flipped her hair and turned around, making her way towards the exit.

Allen suppressed a chuckle. "Maybe?" he replied as he followed her, his eyes never once leaving her figure. "Perhaps, though, there is a way for you to take that might be able to change my attitude." _I don't think I'll change anytime soon though, my dear._

Rachel stopped from her track-she was only steps away from the door-and immediately turned around to face him. The red-haired hairstylist smirked as he saw a spark of interest in her eyes; she was interested in this said way he was telling her. _You're too easy to read._

"Oh? Please then. Humour me."

The young man's smirk widened and he leaned closer until his lips were an inch away from her left ear. "Be my girlfriend, Rachel."

"..."

"..."

"That's it?"

"What?"

Rachel sighed and flipped her hair again, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned her back on the wall near the exit of the hair salon. "That is the so-called condition you're talking about? Stop sprouting lies."

"Why? Is it not obvious that I have feelings for you? Do you not see that I wanted you and me to be in a relationship?"

The blonde shot him a look. "You're not being serious about this whole relationship thing, Allen. Why do you think I rejected your previous confession? I doubted that you were serious about your feelings," she said as she twirled a couple strands of her hair. "You were never serious about me anyway."

Rachel's last sentence was a mere whisper but still the red-haired hairstylist's ears managed to catch it. His eyebrows knitted together at her remark and before he knew it, he had his right arm, fist balled, slammed down on the wall on the left side of the standing blonde, surprising her out of her reverie.

"Rachel," he started, bending down a little just so his eyes were leveled with the farmer. Their eyes locked together. "Never, ever said that I wasn't serious about you," he hissed and leaned forward, pressing his lips on hers.

The blonde-haired farmer was taken aback by the red-haired hairstylist's action. Wanting to push the man who's towering and kissing her, she raised both arms but it ended up as a futile attempt – the man was stronger and he's proven it by grabbing both her wrist with only his left hand and pinned them down on the wall above her head. Her eyes were wide opened and she struggled to break free only to give in several seconds later when the man placed a knee between her legs, limiting her movement more than before.

Soft kisses soon turned into passionate ones after Allen bit softly Rachel's lower lip, asking for permission to explore further the cherry-flavoured lips he's tasting. Their tongues battled with each other in a rhythmic dance of erotic pleasure. A couple of minutes passed and the two soon broke up, both panting for air they've missed because of their little session earlier.

Allen smirked at the young woman's flushed face as he released her wrists, taking one hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think I've given you the proof that I am serious about you, don't you think so?"

"Hardly," Rachel jerked her hand away and brushed the strands of her hair that were covering her left eye with the same hand. "A kiss is just a kiss, Allen," she paused for a dramatic effect before continuing with a smirk of her own. "I've had better with Neil."

The red-haired hairstylist frowned at her words. Even though his childhood friend Rod is close to another of orange-haired young man in the village, Allen sadly didn't share such relationship with said man – he despised him. Set aside Neil's quiet personality that obviously contradicted his, Allen disliked him for taking away Rachel from him and having Rachel to confessed her feelings to the other man – the confession took place only a week after he himself confessed to the blonde-haired farmer.

"Someone is jealous, I see," the young woman's voice brought the red-haired hairstylist back to reality. "Were you thinking about Neil, Allen? Or maybe you were thinking about the reason of why I gave negative answer to your previous confession?"

_She saw right through me._ "I'll be lying if I say 'no' and I know that you're way too clever to not be able to figure the answer for your own question on your own," he chuckled at his own words, finally being able to regained his own composure from the sudden anger that filled in from the blonde-haired farmer's remark about her current boyfriend.

Rachel eyes bored into his and she tucked away some hair behind her ear. "Whatever, Allen. I've had enough of your games. I'm leaving-"

"Are you up for another game?" come a sudden question from the red-haired young man.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Is this yet another useless challenge of yours?"

"I doubted that you're not going to be interested in this one," the red-haired hairstylist said as he pushed his glasses upwards the bridge of his nose.

"I'm listening."

"It's easy – I'll get you to believe me that I'm serious about you-which in fact I am and you're just being in denial that I'm not-and you to change this personality of mine that you hated the most."

Rachel laughed at his proposal. "Are you being serious? Like, completely serious? You do realize that I already have a boyfriend, right? And I don't see any good things I can gain from this game of yours."

"How about a chance of having a bigger amount of tolerance dealing with me when we're dating? Or maybe just to satisfy yourself seeing yet another well-mannered gentleman in this village you love so much? I'm sure it won't hurt to add yet another bachelor with a personality like Sanjay here, yes?"

The blonde-haired farmer was quiet at his explanation. Allen rubbed his jaw as he watched in amusement the blonde's expression. _She's biting the bait._

"Interesting," the young woman broke the minutes of silence as she expressed her opinion. "I supposed you want me as your prize?"

"I always admire that intelligence of yours, Rachel. Shall I take your reply as a 'yes'?"

"I would very much love to see what kind of stunt you're going to do, Allen," she smirked at him before turning around and placed a hand on the doorknob of the exit nearby them. "Challenge accepted," she answered him and threw him a last, challenging look before opening the door and exited the hair salon.

The red-haired hairstylist watched as her figure retreated and the door closed itself in front of him. He smirked. "Let the game begin," he said to no one and turned around, making his way to the 2nd floor of his house, chuckling along his way. _Mark my words, Rachel – I'm going to win this._

* * *

**END…?**

* * *

**A/N:** Again with the ideas popping in when you're writing a chapter of your existing story. Lol. X"D Aah…I want to play the game already… XD


End file.
